If My World Falls Apart, I Will Still Survive!
by Amethyst1403
Summary: When Tenchi announces his marriage to Ryoko, Ayeka thought her world had come to an end. Can Ayeka survive another heartbreaking moment? Read to find out. Please R


**The other day I was cleaning and found my Tenchi Edits, I decided to watch them, something I hadn't done in a long while.It actually put me into a mood to write a fanfic.**

**This is a Tenchi/Ryoko fic; however, it focuses mainly on Ayeka. (No bashing) Ayeka is one of my favorite characters, however I just can't picture her weith Tenchi.**

**This follows the OVA or at least it should, if you find anywhere in it that follows the Tenchi Universe I apologize it was done unintentionally.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Tenchi Muyo…AIC and Pioneer do.**

**If My World Falls Apart, I will Still Survive**

**By: Robyn**

Ayeka smiled happily when she saw Tenchi Masaki coming up the walk to the house of the Masaki Shrine. She quit whatever she had been doing at that time and went to greet Tenchi at door. However what she was about to greet her would utterly shock her. As she opened the door, the look on her face said it all. She was hurt, angered, and mortified.

There on the front steps was her one true Love Tenchi Masaki kissing her enemy Ryoko Hakubi. Ayeka stared at the scene in front her as if it was some surreal dream, and she would wake up from it at any moment. She didn't wake though. She realized that the nightmare that played out in front of her was real as it got.

She tried to speak, but could find no words. All she could do was mutter one word. "Tenchi!"

Tenchi who was so caught up in his and Ryoko's kiss had pulled back from Ryoko when had heard his name. He looked to his left and saw Ayeka with Tears about to full from her eyes. The look had completely crushed him.

"Ayeka, there's something you need to know!" Tenchi said solemnly has he and Ryoko entered the house and walked into the living room hand in hand. He looked around looking for everyone.

"What is it you have to say to me Tenchi?" Ayeka asked not wanting an answer, she was afraid of what the answer would be. However, she prepared herself for the worst.

"Where is everyone, I need everyone here when I tell the news." Tenchi said as he called everyone to the living room.

Everyone had entered the living room. "Tenchi, what is this all about?" Katsuhito Masaki, Tenchi's Grandfather asked as he sat down next to Nobuyuki Masaki Tenchi's Father.

"I called you all here today because I have some news I want to share with everyone." He grabbed Ryoko's hand. Ayeka closed her eyes, as she knew what was coming, she had lost Tenchi. She just knew it.

"Ryoko and I got married!" Tenchi smiled as Ryoko and he showed their wedding bands to the family. Everyone to say the least was shocked. They all wanted details of when the duo had gotten together.

"Ryoko and I had been secretly dating for about two months now; we sorta got married on a whim." Tenchi replied nervously as he looked over at Ayeka who just stood there dumbfounded. Tenchi was gone, lost to her forever.

Tenchi tried to approach Ayeka but was pulled back by his grandfather who only shook his head to let her be for while.

A few hours went by as everyone congratulated them. Everyone, except Ayeka. Tenchi's words cut through her like a knife to butter. She all the sudden felt all alone in the world as if a dark void was suddenly surrounding her. She felt lost.

"We wanted you all to know, because Ryoko and I are going into space for our honeymoon for few months."

"No!" Was all Ayeka could mumble as she ran to her room and shut the door. Tenchi closed his eyes knowing how badly he had hurt her.

"I better go talk with her." Tenchi said as his wife gave him a reassuring look.

---

As soon as Ayeka entered her, room, the tears came, and wouldn't stop. She couldn't' believe, no she didn't want to believe that her Tenchi. Her Tenchi had married that space pirate. That Demon, as Ayeka referred to Ryoko as. "Why Tenchi? Why?" She choked through tears as she let the sobs wrack her body.

A light knock came to the door. "Leave me alone." She told the person, she hadn't wanted any company. Especially the one who had answered?

"Ayeka, it's me Tenchi may I enter. Ayeka please I need your support. I need your blessing." Tenchi pleaded.

Ayeka wasn't sure what to do. However, she had gotten up and opened the door. "Make it quick."

"Ayeka, I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Yeah you should have. Why, Tenchi?" She cried. "Why her? Why not me? Why the demon?"

Tenchi wanted to be honest, but he knew the truth would hurt. "I'm in love with her."

Ayeka cried and asked what seemed to be below a whisper. "Why can't you be in love with me?"

Tenchi didn't know how to answer that, the truth is he did. He just didn't want to answer. "Ayeka, I do care for you. However, I don't love you, as you want me to. I'm in love with Ryoko. I only love you as my sister. I'm sorry."

"Sister?" Ayeka laughed. "I don't want to be your sister, I wanted to your wife, your best friend, and your lover." She yelled as tears streamed down her face. "I love you. I love you so much Tenchi, I tried so hard to please you, and yet you go off and marry her. That woman doesn't deserve your love."

"I'm sorry Ayeka, I truly am."

"Please go Tenchi."

"Ayeka please, lets not part like this."

"I said leave." With that, Tenchi had left Ayeka.

-----

Tenchi had walked back downstairs where Ryoko greeted him. "How is she?"

Tenchi sighed has he ran a hand through his head. "Not good, I hurt her Ryoko."

"She'll survive Tenchi. If I know one thing about Ayeka it's that she is strong."

"I hope you're right Ryoko." Tenchi said as he looked up to the door of Ayeka's room. He felt saddened that he had to hurt Ayeka; never did he think that he Marrying Ryoko would hurt Ayeka as much. He decided that something must be done to ensure Ayeka's happiness; he knew it wouldn't be easy. He knew that Ayeka would only be happy if he were to divorce Ryoko and confess his love to her by proposing.

Tenchi however couldn't do that. He loved Ryoko; she was his world, his life, his reason for living. He wasn't going to leave her just to make Ayeka happy. He couldn't do that to Ryoko or himself. Therefore, he decided to have a talk with Sasami

-----

Sasami was busy preparing what would be the last meal that Tenchi and Ryoko would eat before they went on their honeymoon in space. The truth was Sasami was happy for both of them; however, she felt saddened because Tenchi would not be her brother-in-law, something she had always dreamt he would become. She also felt bad for her sister, as she knew she loved Tenchi more then her own life.

Sasami knew that Ayeka would overcome this. She was strong, she was a survivor.

"Sasami?" Tenchi had entered the kitchen calling out for Sasami. Sasami turned around and smiled her usual cheery smile.

"Tenchi, I just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage to Ryoko. I'm so happy for the two of you." Sasami congratulated him again. This left Tenchi confused.

"You mean you aren't upset about me not marrying your sister?"

Sasami smiled. "Tenchi, I hated that you hurt Ayeka, but I'm not upset, or mad. Both you and Ryoko deserve happiness. Ayeka's strong, she'll survive this. You'll see." Sasami reassured Tenchi.

Tenchi nodded. "That's what Ryoko said, I just hope you both are right." He said before leaving to find his wife.

Sasami went back to fixing her goodbye feast for the newlyweds.

--------

Ryoko sat in Tenchi's lap while they waited for dinner to be served. They were both concerned for Ayeka, both hated to see her hurt. Yes, even Ryoko.

Ryoko knew that Ayeka was a survivor though.

"Tenchi I sure hope we did the right thing by marrying so soon, and not telling everyone." Ryoko said concerned.

Tenchi put his arms around his space pirate and kissed her diligently before pulling back. "Ryoko, we hadn't made a mistake. I wanted to marry you. I love you." He said as he kissed her once more. The two sat in bliss as they waited to be called to dinner.

-------------

After dinner Ryoko and Tenchi had bid farewell to the family, Ayeka hadn't come down to dinner and refused to say goodbye.

_**Six months later**_

Ayeka had hardly eaten or slept in the first two months of the six months that Tenchi was not there. She only ate enough to survive on, she wouldn't eat a meal until Tenchi came to her and declared his love to her and only her. However he never came, he never declared his love to her.

It took everyone to let Ayeka know that she wasn't alone in the world. That her world didn't have to revolve around Tenchi Masaki, as time went by Ayeka soon began to realize that they were right. She had spent many nights thinking about Tenchi marrying Ryoko. At first, the thoughts made her want to die. However, now, now she felt as if she could face anything.

She realized that Tenchi marrying Ryoko wasn't the end of the world. She grew strong. She was living her own life now.

Within the final two months, Ayeka and Sasami had decided to leave to Masaki shrine and get their own place in the city. Ayeka hade decided she wanted to live as a normal human being on earth.

Ayeka knew that the sixth months were up and realized that Tenchi and Ryoko would be coming home any day now. Part of her wanted to run to Tenchi and throw her arms around him, begging him never to let her go. However, that part of her was just an image of her former self.

Ayeka decided she didn't need Tenchi. She decided not to make contact with him.

"Sasami, I'm going grocery shopping." She had yelled to her little sister.

"Alright Ayeka."

Ayeka was her own woman now.

-----

Upon her return from the market. Ayeka had noticed Tenchi sitting on the couch with Sasami. She didn't want anything to do with him, so she chose to ignore him.

Tenchi however felt saddened by Ayeka's cold treatment. "Hello Ayeka, I'm glad to see you."

Ayeka refuse to talk to Tenchi. "Sasami can you help me put the groceries away."

"Ayeka please, talk with me." Tenchi begged. He hated the thought of not having Ayeka in his life, even though he had married Ryoko, he loved Ayeka deeply. He got up from his seat, and walked over to the shattered princess that was no more. Ayeka was now strong, independent woman.

He held her chin up and gave her a chaste platonic kiss on the lips. "Come home Ayeka, please we miss you."

Ayeka had finally gotten over Tenchi. She told him she know longer worshipped him; she no longer loved him the way she once did. She told him that it took her awhile, but she finally realized that she could get along fine with him.

"I'm sorry Tenchi, if you want me to be your mistress or whatever I'm not going to do that."

Tenchi looked confused. "You think I want to cheat on Ryoko? No Ayeka, I just want my family back."

Ayeka took a deep breath. "Tenchi, I loved you more then anything in this world. I wanted so much to marry you and start a family of our own. When you married Ryoko, it felt as if my whole world had shattered. It took the six months you were gone for me to realize that my world shouldn't revolve around you. That it should revolve around me, and my wants. Tenchi, I did love you once upon a time, and part of me still does love you. However that Love made me realize that I have to live for me and me only."

Tenchi was surprised at Ayeka's words. He realized that the shattered princess that he had left had been healed by her own heart, selflessness, and love for others.

"Ayeka, I'm glad you finally realized that you can live your life without me in it. I'm glad you realized that your world shouldn't revolve around me. However, Ayeka both Ryoko and I want you to return to our family. You and Sasami are apart of our family, without you things seem hopeless." Tenchi pleaded.

Sasami who had heard Tenchi's pleas to her sister wanted more then anything to return to the Masaki shrine, she wanted to return to the place she had called home for the last five years. Sure she had loved living on her own with Ayeka, however the hubbub of normal life just didn't amuse her. She wanted the craziness of the Masaki shrine back.

"Ayeka please let us go back with Tenchi. I miss everyone," Sasami pleaded with Ayeka who refused to give in.

"I'm not returning to that place Sasami, I can't. If you want to go back with Tenchi, I won't stop you." Ayeka said making herself perfectly clear. Sasami sighed as she watched Tenchi plead to Ayeka with his eyes.

Ayeka had enough of the begging from Tenchi, and asked him to leave. "Please go Tenchi; I don't want you to come back here again. I'm severing ties with you and Ryoko, along with the rest of the family."

"You can't mean that Ayeka." Tenchi said shocked.

"I do Tenchi, I have to. If I don't then I will only be fooling myself. I have to be strong, Tenchi."

"You are strong Ayeka; you are one of the strongest women I know. I know you can survive, but how is hiding from me and the family proving that?"

Ayeka hated when Tenchi made a point. She hated it because she knew he was right. However, Ayeka refused to give in. She held her head up high. "Tenchi it took all my strength, all my reserve not to break. Not to fall apart. I have finally gotten to the point where I can hold my head up high, and not rely on you for anything. I am a new Ayeka, I am not the broken princess still in love with you, and I'm not the person you left behind." Ayeka explained.

Tenchi smiled. "I'm glad; It hurt me to see that person."

Ayeka closed her eyes. Part of her wanted to run and yet another part told her to go, go with Tenchi and Sasami. After a few moments, she had decided to return with Tenchi to the Masaki Shrine. "I'll go back!"

Tenchi and Sasami smiled.

"I have to keep your offspring in check Tenchi." Ayeka joked. She knew that Tenchi and Ryoko would be having children, children that would become the heirs to the Juraian Throne. She had to make sure they were brought up right. "Auntie Ayeka has to make sure their mother doesn't corrupt them."

Tenchi laughed wholeheartedly "Of course, I'm sure Ryoko would love the help. In fact that is another reason I'm here. Ryoko's pregnant, about four months and we wanted to ask you to be its Godmother Ayeka."

Ayeka didn't know what to say. Tenchi wanted her in his child's life. "Tenchi that is so kind." She smiled as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Well it was Ryoko's idea, you'll never believe this, but Ryoko told me how she admires you. She said you are like a sister to her. She says when you two fight it's like she's fighting with her sibling something she had always dreamt of doing for song long while under Kagato's control." Tenchi explained.

Ayeka chuckled slightly. "That sounds like Ryoko; I admit that I am fond of her as well. I always loved fighting with her. I guess when I called her those words of hate; I was just teasing her, I'm sure she was doing the same. I miss that, which is probably what I miss the most."

"What fighting with Ryoko."

Ayeka nodded.

Tenchi and Sasami laughed. "Well then I think we should get you back home, it's been a long time since we all be together again." Tenchi said as Ayeka and Sasami packed their clothing and personal items.

After a half hour on a bus, the three of them were back at the Masaki Shrine.

-------------------------------------------------

Tenchi looked over at Ayeka. "So how do you feel?"

"I feel good, I feel better now, than did in a long time Tenchi." Ayeka said as she made her way into the house. She was home.

She saw Ryoko asleep on the couch. She carefully walked over to where she lay. She bent over so she was looking straight at Ryoko's face. Where she then yelled. "Wake up you DEMON."

Ryoko screamed as she was startled awake. "What? Who was that?" She looked around to see the Juraian princess looking back at her smirking. "Ayeka?"

"You better believe it Ryoko; I heard your having a child. Well I'm here to make sure Tenchi's offspring is not corrupted by the likes of you." Ayeka said firmly.

"Corrupted? If anyone is going to corrupt my child it is you, I don't want my child to be made into some spoiled royal brat." Ryoko explained firmly.

"But Ryoko, the kid is Royalty. I will teach him or her meaning of life on Jurai, and how one is supposed to behave."

"You will not be teaching my kid anything, Prissy Princess." Ryoko stated as she formed a small energy ball.

Washu, Sasami, Mihoshi, Katsuhito, and Nobuyuki smiled. "It looks like things are finally back to normal." Washu said as the other's agreed.

Tenchi however sat with his head down. Muttering. "Why Me?"

However, for Tenchi Masaki he wouldn't have it any other way. He got up and joined the others. "The house would have seemed empty and dull without their constant bickering. I'm glad Ayeka finally came around. Both you and Ryoko were right Sasami, Ayeka is a survivor."

Sasami laughed as she watched her older sister and Ryoko fight over how to Raise Ryoko's child. "I knew she would come around, She is of Juraian Royalty after all."

The End


End file.
